Tus Ojos son la Puerta del Alma
by Hilary Kryss Yagami
Summary: Karl se econtraba recolectando la rosa azul perfecta para Diva, inspirado en lo que sentia por su Reina le dedica un poema, pero lo que mas le sorprendio es que Diva lo escuchara. KarlXDiva


.

.

.

**TUS OJOS SON LA PUERTA DEL ALMA**

_By. Hilary Kryss Yagami_

-X-

.

.

.

Karl estaba en el jardín de rosas de la mansión de Amshel, recolectaba la rosa azul perfecta para Diva, no podía evitar pensar en ella era su musa su inspiración, la amaba aunque no fuera correspondido, la amaba con fuerza, encontró la rosa y recito un poema de los muchos que creaba cuando pensaba en Diva:

_Escuchar tu voz de aquel canto que sale _

_De tus labios en una expresión pura del alma,_

_Me hace sumergirme en un éxtasis, _

_Es como si fueras mi droga, _

_Solo que sin perder la cordura, tu voz envuelve_

_Mi cuerpo y mi espíritu en paz y arrastra mi mente_

_Hacia un mundo enigmático,_

_Aduras penas reconozco la realidad _

_A la que me has arrastrado,_

_Abro los ojos de mi alma como una puerta_

_Que permanecía bloqueada y _

_Todo lo que era misterioso y secreto ya no lo es,_

_Porque el universo de pensamientos ocultos salen a la luz,_

_Los zafiros de tus ojos poesía en esencia,_

_Jamás podría negarte algo solo por el hecho de que_

"_**TE AMO"**_

-¡Karl!- El se sorprendió no había sentido a nadie cerca. Diva estaba detrás de él, lo abrazo y él se dio la vuelta y se arrodillo.

-No sabía que estaba detrás de mí.

-¡Me amas!- A Diva le brillaron los ojos.

-¡Si mi Reina más que a mi vida!- Diva le tendió la mano, Karl la tomo y le dio un beso mientras se levantaba, Diva lo beso fuertemente en los labios, Karl le correspondió con gusto, la tomo como una princesa y la llevo a su habitación, Diva lo tiro a su cama y ella se subió encima de él, busco su cuello y clavo sus colmillos, ella bebía de su sangre, Karl era feliz al sentirla y estarla alimentando, cuando ella acabo, ella se recostó en su pecho.

-¡También te Amo!- Karl levanto con delicadeza su rostro y le dio un tierno beso.- Diva se levanto y le comenzó a quitar la camisa.

-¡Mi Reina que desea hacer!- Dijo Karl un poco nervioso.

-Solo quiero que estés con migo- dijo eso y lo beso al cual Karl toco con delicadeza su espalda, Diva beso y toco cada parte de su cuerpo, Karl era maravilloso con ella, la respeto y la amo en silencio, por temor a Amshel lo mantuvo en secreto, la primera vez que lo alejo de ella fue doloroso, los besos ahogados y llenos de fuerza comenzaron a hacerse más apasionados, el la dejaría tomar las riendas y hacer con él lo que quisiera, por amor se hacen muchas locuras, Karl besaba delicadamente su cuello, tenía miedo a lastimarla, es como si fuera de porcelana.

-¡Te quiero encima! ¡Domíname!- los ojos de Diva brillaban de deseo.

-¡Como ordenes!- Karl la beso nuevamente mientras invertía las posiciones, su lengua delicada nadaba en sus fauces Karl se sentía realizado por complacerla, se sentía desdichado por no poderle dar la felicidad que Diva deseaba lo que era tener una familia, si fuera caballero de Saya pudiera darle lo que quería, Karla tocaba con delicadeza su piel suave, bajaba con sus besos hacia su abdomen, Diva gemía y exhalaba su nombre con felicidad, Karl la miro a los ojos para recibir su aprobación de estar dentro de ella, ella le sonrió y acuno su cabeza en su pecho, Karl se introdujo en ella y con delicadeza comenzó a moverse en ese vaivén que los separo de su sufrimiento, el no podía darle una familia y ella dolorosamente torturada por su pasado, Karl beso sus labios mientras se movía suavemente, Diva clavo sus uñas en su espalda, Karl gimió al sentir el dolor, Karl estaba a punto de terminar y grito de felicidad para lo cual ambos llegaron al mismo éxtasis, le dio un beso suave en los labios y se coloco a su lado, Diva se recostó en su pecho, y sonrió.

-¡Te amo!- Diva dijo eso y cerró los ojos al sentirse exhausta.

-¡También la Amo mi Reina!

Desnudos en la habitación, Diva descansaba en su pecho, escuchaba su respiración, su musa, su cuerpo, el daría la vida por ella, aunque nunca podría darle lo que ella quería una familia, pero trataría de hacerla feliz.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Es un pequeño poema que se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo y al revisar mi cuaderno lo encontré, se me ocurrió de hacer un Karl por Diva porque pienso que debieron ser pareja y también porque estaba viendo el fantasma de la opera aunque no termine de verla, creo que en ellos había mucha química porque según el manga Karl era el caballero favorito de Diva. Bueno díganme que les pareció dejen un Review._


End file.
